


Love is Strange

by acommontater



Series: The College/trans!Blayne 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Trans!Blaine, trans!blayne, well really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommontater/pseuds/acommontater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, love is strange<br/>A lot of people take it for a game<br/>Once you've get it you never wanna quit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based on the scene from Dirty Dancing because I'm a sucker for 80s schmoop.

Kurt finds Blayne dancing in one of the empty rehearsal rooms, focused on watching her form as she spins.

She spots him in the mirrors and shoots him a smile as he walks over to where the ipod dock (where his “borrowed” ipod is sitting.) is set up. He waits until the current song is over before scrolling through and grinning when he finds what he’s looking for. Twangy guitar pings quietly around the room and Blayne quirks an eyebrow at him. He just grins and reaches out, grabbing her hips to pull her to the center of the room, moving them to the beat every-so-slightly. She rests her hands on his shoulders and laughs at her clumsy feet.

“Would you give me some tension please?” Kurt says, grinning at her before moving to trail the tip of his nose and the barest brush of his lips down the soft skin of her throat. Blayne rolls her eyes, but plays along, pushing him away gently.

“You’re invading my dance space- this is my dance space,” She gestures to the air around her, and then to the air around him. “That’s your’s. Let’s cha-cha.”

She grabs his hands and lets Kurt lead them for a brief moment before he ducks down again to nuzzle at her soft middle. Laughing, she catches his chin and pulls him back up.

“Don’t look down, look right here.” She points to her eyes, smirking.

Kurt falls to the ground dramatically as Blayne sashays a few steps away. He pops back up, resting his head on his hand.

“Silviaaaa.” Kurt mouths along with the music. Blayne spins around.

“Yes, Mickey?" 

"How do you call your lover boy?”

“Come  _here_ , lover boy.” She growls along with the song, tossing her curly hair, shooting him a sultry look.

“And if he doesn’t answer?” Kurt grins as Blayne struts around the room.

“Oh lover boy!” She makes an exaggeratedly sweet face.

“And if he  _still_  doesn’t answer?” Kurt sits up, smiling as Blayne stalks on her hands and knees over to him.

“I simply say, baby, oh baby, my sweet baby, you’re the one.”

Blaine pulls her face into outrageous expressions with each ‘baby’ reaching out to pull Kurt up by his collar to their knees. They grin at each other, dancing with their faces almost close enough to kiss, but not touching, still mouthing along with the words. Kurt reaches out, wrapping his arms around her middle to pull her close as they stand up, pressing kisses randomly to Blayne’s body.

“Baaaby…” They sway from side to side together, noses brushing.

Kurt dips her, stealing a quick kiss before pulling them back up and spinning her out and back into his arms. She laughs as they dance.

A knock at the door makes them look over.

“Kurt?” Adam (A friend of Kurt’s that he’d met last semester in a home ec. course- they’d bonded over dessert recipes.) was standing there, a bemused look on his face. Blayne can’t hold in her giggles and they both start laughing, the song playing on behind them.

_Love, love is strange…. A lot of people take it for a game…._ _Once you’ve get it you never wanna quit…._


End file.
